Wolves After Death
by Rose7031
Summary: I can't think of a summary so please read.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear the wolves calling me, tonight I would die and come back as my wolf self. I was just waiting for my mom to come with the knife.

"Sweetie come here for Mumsie." I looked toward my bedroom door.

"No, I can't " I said in a small voice as I locked my bedroom door.

" Dammit, Rose, open the damn door!" My dad screamed, pounding his fist hard on my door. I could hear the splintering of the wood, I knew it wasn't going to last long.

"No, I don't want to die!" I scream. I jump off my bed and bolt to the open window in my room. Chilly night air was blowing through it, but I always kept it open, for times like these.I jump through my open window and fling myself into the cold, dark night. The icy wind whipped through my clothes and hair. Tears were streaming down my face and in this cold, I thought they would freeze. My feet hit the frost covered ground with a _thud_ and I immediately started to sprint toward Ivan's house, stumbling a few steps,then quickening my pace. I only heard the howling of the wind, reminding me of the wolves and my feet pounding on the frozen grass. The only thoughts that were going through my head was _I don't want to die! Must get to Ivan._ Once I reached Ivan's door, I pounded my fists on his door as hard as I could and shouted, " Ivan! Ivan! Let me in! Let me in please!" I screamed hysterically. I felt a cold hand clamp onto my shoulder, it's grip like iron. I spin my head around, and see that it's my mom. She was holding a knife in the air, right above my heart. My mom dragged me backwards, away from my savior, my only hope not to die tonight. I screamed and kicked, but my mom only tightened her grip.

"Let me go! I don't want to die!" I scream, while throwing a punch backwards.

I feel my fist connect with my mom's face. Her grip loosens and I scramble away from her, back to Ivan's front door. I was only a few feet away when a dark figure stepped in front of me, a knife in their hand, it was my dad.

"Not getting away that easily Rosie," he said his voice as cold as ice and as hard as steel.

"I don't wanna die! Not yet!"

But it was too late. My father strode swiftly over to me and shoved me onto the ground. I was panicking. I didn't want to feel the blade that would kill me, not yet. My father bent down to me and held the knife over my heart.

"Goodbye Rosie."

He plunged the knife into my heart and I felt the pain. Only for a few moments. I could feel everything shutting down inside me. The last thing I saw, was Ivan running out of his house, screaming my name. Then, it all faded away and I was consumed by blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the woods surrounded by wolves except for a boy who looked my age and had shoulder length brown hair.I crawled over to him, he was stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding out. I still had a chance to save mystery boy started to gain consciousness.

"Shhh don't wake them up, I'm going to save you so we don't share the same fate."I whisper.

"What do you mean you're already dead, but you're still bleeding…"

"No it's too late for me" I cut him off. I tore a piece of my shirt to cover his wound.

"Do you think you can walk and is there anyone you can go to that won't flip about you being stabbed?" I asked biting my lip hoping there was someone who would help him.

"Yes I can walk … and Ivan Zeklos knows about all this stuff " he muttered under his breath. I freeze before I feel like I am being ripped to shreds and in a blink of an eye I'm a huge brown wolf with gold streaks.

When mystery boy and I get to Ivan's he knocks and I here running "Rose is that you!" He yells as he rips the door open " Dimitri what happened. "

Ivan ushers him in and shuts the door on me.

I whimper and scratch the door. " Who is there." Ivan says as he open the door. I walk in the open door and sniff out Dimitri. "What the fuck mutt!" Ivan yells at me as I sniff my way to Dimitri. I hop up on the couch next to Dimitri and shifted back Dimitri quickly gave me a blanket. Ivan starts to walk in saying," Do yo…ROSE!" Ivan races to me and hugs me.

" Ivan I have to tell you something...I"

"She is a wolf." Dimitri blurts interrupting me.


End file.
